


灰线与风 9-10

by swsrd



Category: Deadend - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swsrd/pseuds/swsrd
Kudos: 1





	灰线与风 9-10

9

这个剧组在曹保平的带领下都像苦行僧一样过着日子，在厦门这三个月，几乎没有谁过来探班，几个演员的朋友有的知道他们在这边拍戏，也听闻是个很不好搞的本子，被演员拦着都不让过来。下了戏也不像其他组里出去吃饭喝酒KTV放松一下，就那么百来号人潜伏在厦门这个小地方，每天除了片场就是宾馆，与世隔绝了一样，曹保平还经常不是骂这个就是吼那个，他能维持下来这么一个忠心跟随他的团队真挺不容易。

那段时间曹保平一直在赶着拍郭涛和王珞丹的戏，那天因为俞白眉过来，邓超就没跟着去片场。剧组出发前邓超还跟段奕宏说导演有啥精神指示，回来给他传达一下。

俞白眉那次来是来跟邓超谈「分手大师」筹备的事情，那时候邓超还没有想到自己和俞白眉搭档当导演，俞白眉给他看了剧本，邓超觉得觉得这个戏能拍成，他们之前排过这个本子的话剧，基本的调子和走向他是很清楚的。

后来当了导演累个半死，曹保平还调侃他，说活该自己给自己罪受。邓超笑着说他儿子要奶粉钱，没办法。 

邓超在这个圈子里也待了十来年，之前走得并不顺畅。要在这个行业立足并发展，很大程度上要靠资源，资源背后就是人际关系的角力。邓超懂得和不同的人周旋，自己也还算擅长，该放低姿态就放低姿态，不过他又有自己那个性子，虽然不轻易和谁闹矛盾，但要是真杠上的，他就真的能把那关系放冷。这个圈子有太多变数，也太难猜透，同样一个本子，也许别人比你多认识一个人，那个角色就落到旁人手里，他十分清楚大多数人的身不由己。

所以没办法怨天尤人，邓超有时候觉得他该感谢那些磕磕绊绊，让他多少沉淀下来，也走得稳一点，不然照着他上学时候的性格，他可能还要得罪更多人。

邓超说他要给等等赚奶粉钱，那话并不完全是假的，但这个事情太复杂，不能单一片面来说。投资回报率他当然会考虑，这是他赚钱养家的职业，另一方面，事业方面孙俪先他一步发展起来，邓超自尊心强，心里是憋着劲儿要做点儿什么出来的。更重要，搞艺术的，理想追求多少都是有的。这点上段奕宏一直觉得邓超比他厉害，曹保平还问过邓超为什么要当导演，而段奕宏从来没问过邓超这个问题，以他对邓超的了解，他觉得那太正常。同样当演员，也许他会演完士兵接着演团长，收获无边赞誉口碑，追求当演员的极致状态，但邓超不会，他不会长时间反复尝试他已经掌握很好的东西，他知道怎么当个好演员，那是他的本行，但他又给人感觉好像演技这东西是一个演员最基本的素质，也不需要谁整天吹嘘，也没那心思给谁证明。能给他带来刺激和新鲜感的，是别人没有做过的，或者不敢去做的。

他做喜剧的野心从上学那会儿就有，本来他自己确实喜欢演喜剧，喜欢夸张的搞笑风格，另外国内做喜剧太少，深沉着一板一眼讲故事讲道理他实在不擅长，自己肚子里也没那么多文学素养，所以拍正剧他虽然并不比别人差，该有的表演都能到位，但他知道他的优势并不在那里，也许他的角色换了另一个人也能演出来。而从喜剧这条他最擅长的路上杀出来，机遇和挑战都会更吸引他，至于将来这条路走向何方，他在下赌注之前根本就不怎么考虑，憋着不让他做他想做的事，才是最难受的。

从这点上讲，邓超和段奕宏差别很大，邓超的洋洋洒洒，天马行空和不拘一格，段奕宏承认他做不来，但他心里其实挺喜欢，有时甚至会有点羡慕，细细去想，邓超身上的自恋、任性、直接、莽撞、脆弱，甚至还有危险，混杂在一起，一个大男人身上浓郁的孩子气，让他感觉很新奇，好像他所缺失的那部分性格，被完整地投射在另一个人身上，有时简直能要他的命。

俞白眉刚走没两天，「烈日灼心」这部戏的投资方突然过来探班。当时在半岭宫土地庙下面的停车场拍辛小丰拦着杨自道不让送尾巴走的那场，这场邓超和演尾巴的小姑娘睿睿都有哭戏，现场乱糟糟有点不好控制。

刚到片场下了车，邓超站在那片空旷的水泥地上，环视一周，庙在山顶，山外侧有悬崖，视野看出去很开阔。段奕宏堵住曹保平在车门边商量什么，邓超走过去听，一边把他的手机、外套、毛巾之类的东西全部塞给段奕宏，他俩的助理经常在片场跑东跑西，除非有很紧急的事，两个人也不怎么给助理派任务。去化妆前邓超就给段奕宏做了个打电话的手势，意思是让他给听着点电话，有事叫他。开拍前邓超一直一个人坐在很远的地方看剧本，那天天阴，没有阳光，他一声不响呆在那里，时间长了好像一具雕像一样。

邓超的情绪酝酿得很饱满，甚至他都不需要怎么酝酿，肩膀缩着，吞吞吐吐，一脸不知所措，整个人看上去优柔寡断而软弱无能。本来郭涛是要给他一巴掌的，一开始不敢真的动手打，邓超要随着他的手做动作，怎么做动作都有点大，每次倒是都哭得眼泪汪汪的。邓超拿手背摸了泪，挺尴尬地对郭涛笑笑，说哥没事，你就抬起手使劲扇一巴掌，别保护我了。这边小姑娘看见邓超哭，自己就一个人哭得特伤心，旁边有人在哄，她身体还是一抽一抽的。邓超就跟曹保平打了个暂停的手势，让先缓缓，自己到旁边把小姑娘抱起来，在坡上来来回回地踱着。

后来郭涛是真的狠狠朝他脸上抽了一巴掌，邓超整个人有点被打晕了，右边耳朵嗡一声立马听不见声音，加上哭的原因，说台词都有点气息不足。曹保平喊了卡，邓超坐在那里手捂着脸还是止不住泪，小姑娘被工作人员抱走后，很多人就围过来把邓超从地上扶起来。邓超扭头跟郭涛说没事，到了监控这边，曹保平也马上摘了耳机赶紧上去抱了抱他。

坐在监控前还在回神，邓超一边捂着脸一边有点怯怯地看镜头里对上一条的回放，好像看着自己哭泣是件挺难为情的事情。

因为监控镜头前已经围了一堆人在邓超旁边，段奕宏就退到一边站着。段奕宏很习惯甚至有些享受这种被隔离在外的感觉，好像除了在镜头前，他不想制造任何多余的事，被太多人围绕在中心会让他不知所措并过意不去。段奕宏转过头正沉浸在对自己那个念头的琢磨回味中，突然邓超就出现在他面前，幽灵一般，他看段奕宏对那段戏没发表什么看法，就边从段奕宏手里拿过手机，边漫不经心地问了句，你看了没，觉得行么，语气里还带着没有完全压下去的哭腔。

段奕宏听着面前几不可闻的淡淡询问声，想象着邓超怎样突破一群人的包围朝他的方向走过来，这个念头几乎让他控制不住激动起来。他张开一条手臂搂着邓超的肩膀把他朝自己怀里带，然后轻轻抱了一下，用手背在邓超已经没有眼泪流出来的眼角蹭了蹭，小心翼翼地说了句，棒死了。

邓超在笑，眼睫毛因为泪水有些黏在一起，他微微弯着的眉眼在他的注视里只停留了短短一瞬，就转向了别处。

站在春风里，他后来常常回想，一个人朝他走来。

10

投资方过来探班挺突然的，之前曹保平都不知道。拍完在土地庙那场曹保平就叫上段奕宏、邓超他们还有摄影、美术几个人和投资方吃了个饭，也算第一回正式犒劳了一下剧组的这些功臣们。

邓超晚上基本上不能吃东西，一吃东西胃就难受，不过喝酒倒是一点儿也不耽误。段奕宏在他旁边坐，知道他那毛病，几次都要拉着他，说你没事喝那么多干嘛，都没人要灌你。邓超不嫌段奕宏在旁边叨叨得烦人，他还挺爱听的，段奕宏一拉他，他就坐下来安静一会儿，等不说了又站起来要找人喝。他心里觉得挺爽快的，老是不停对曹保平说谢谢曹导把这个角色给我，谢谢让我进这个剧组。

餐桌上喝的是白酒，回到宾馆，邓超越来越疯，拿着他带来的洋酒，硬是要跟段奕宏、曹保平接着喝。一开始段奕宏死活不干，邓超说老段，我真的想和你接着喝，我一个人在房间睡不着也是喝酒，咱们去老曹房间，他今天晚上就别想睡。段奕宏就说我担心你胃受不了，邓超才想起来，说他心里有数。段奕宏心说你心里有个毛数，那么大的人一点儿也不会照顾自己，不过实在挨不过邓超死缠烂打，也不忍破坏他兴致，想着有他在旁边或许还能看着点儿，就和邓超跑去曹保平房间骚扰他。

曹保平可跟段奕宏不一样，邓超再怎么拉着他喝，他都拒绝，说他人老了扛不住，要喝他俩接着喝，他要去睡觉，说着就进了里面的房间关了门。外厅里灯火通明，邓超喝了酒说话声音越来越高，不知道是故意还是怎么着，而且说着说着会唱起来。没过十分钟曹保平拉开门出来了，看他俩准备在他房间安营扎寨的架势，说你俩要在我房子喝啊。邓超嘿嘿冲曹保平笑，说你觉得你能睡得着么，别装了。曹保平嗤笑一声，根本不理他那一套，说了句你们随意，就进了里间没再出来。

拍了一个多月的戏，邓超和段奕宏在一块儿聊的最多的是「烈日灼心」的剧本和人物角色，那天算是第一次坐在一起聊聊剧本之外的东西。邓超本来就是爱交朋友的人，接了辛小丰的角色把自己那一套全部都收敛了起来，可是每次喝了酒还是愿意和人胡侃，他最爱说的就是他中学那阵逃课去迪厅跳舞的事，好像那真的就是他从小到大最爱做的事情。喝多了还爱吹牛，说他小时候根本不用学习，悟性特别高，老师教的东西一看就会，课下从来不学习但考试还是能得高分。好的东西讲完没得可说的，就只好说他打架逃学，离家出走，把父母气得半死的那些混账事。

过了一会儿又绕到他儿子身上，说自己拍戏就必须牺牲和孩子在一起的时间，在孩子的成长环境中缺席，那些时间是他永远也补不回来的。关于等等的事情一说得多，邓超语调就变得委屈起来，说自己现在也不敢经常打电话回去，电话一通等等就在那头使劲叫爸爸，更不敢开视频，说情绪很容易就被带走了。

段奕宏很有耐性地听着邓超前后不搭调的讲述，他盯着邓超左边脸颊嘴角处的一粒痣，看着它随着邓超嘴部肌肉的运动而不停移动位置，突然就很想伸出手去摸一摸。

半夜两点多的时候，曹保平再次从里间走了出来，外厅里刺眼的灯光让他遮了遮眼睛，还有不知道从哪里发出的音乐声，说了句，还喝着呢几点了，转身又说了句，行你们接着喝，然后自己回里屋继续睡觉了。

最后还是段奕宏良心发现，说让曹保平好好休息别折腾他了，邓超喝得也不少，起来的时候都差点没站住。段奕宏扶了他一把，看他意思是还没喝够，得换个地方接着喝，就叫去他房间。

可能是在曹保平房间说话说得太多，到了段奕宏这里邓超话突然变少了。他到窗户旁边拉上窗帘，然后身子一滑就顺着墙坐到地上，人稍微有点清醒，突然问起段奕宏家里老太太的身体，说他原来在北京给他父亲看病认识了好多医生，如果需要的话他能给帮忙联系联系。段奕宏就说老太太年纪大了，腿骨折过一次，一直不太好，现在暂时稳定了，得观察一段时间再说。

邓超顺着他的话就说起了他父亲当年看病的事，段奕宏在他旁边坐下来，跟他杯子碰了一下，说孝子啊你，邓超咧着嘴傻笑着说我啊，你看我像么，最没心没肺了，我爸就是被我给气死的。

后来段奕宏起身去上了个厕所，回来的时候就发现邓超安安静静地不说话了，脑袋耷拉着，段奕宏在他旁边坐下，却又听不见很重的鼾声，也不知道他是不是睡着了。段奕宏那天应该喝的也不少，因为他做了很多他自己也不能理解的动作。他本来是想把邓超的脑袋扶正，然后把人给扶到床上去睡的，结果他侧过身一手拖着邓超的下巴，手心里被短短的胡茬扎得有点痒，又不想吵醒他，手指慢慢上移，很轻地摸着邓超的头发，然后把手指没入其中，短短的，有点硬，他心说人还像个孩子一样，这头发怎么能白成这个样子。

邓超的头在他手掌的动作下摆动了一下，段奕宏移开手掌，想去把邓超手里的酒杯拿开，刚碰到手，那传达到他皮肤上的温度让他的动作慢下来，他握着邓超的手指，关节分明而细长，指甲是椭圆形，上面的月牙白很饱满，弧度很好看。

他把那只手握在掌心，俯在他身前，年轻的身体像是春天里的一汪泉水，安静地汩汩流淌。喝到肚子里的酒开始朝上泛起热浪，他伸出另一只手去摸索邓超的唇，先是迟疑了一下，然后低了头想去吻，炙热的鼻息，以及从嘴唇间溢出的酒精气味，搅得他脑子越来越不清楚。

一开始他只是把嘴唇覆盖在上面，用舌头舔对方嘴唇粗糙的纹路，但还是柔软的，再向里探，当感觉到邓超的牙关张开，他知道邓超已经醒了，嘴唇和舌头在他的主导下被动地做着一些回应。或许他该在那时停下来，或者邓超该阻止他，但他们两人都任由已经发生的事情不受控制地继续。邓超的呼吸开始加重，一股股热流喷在他的鼻翼，伏特加微苦的味道充斥了他的整个口腔和鼻腔。已经不知道是被谁挑起，这个吻愈加浓重，他试着睁开眼但没法睁开，直到听到邓超一声低低的喘息控制不住地从嘴角溢出。

他先从那个温热的口腔撤出，眼前出现亮光，邓超的睫毛在颤颤悠悠翕合了几下后张开，瞳仁里映出他的影子。两人的胸腔在交替剧烈起伏以获取必需的氧气。

这是那些荒唐而没有缘由的时刻，不该去过分解读。段奕宏把他们汗津津的额头抵在一起，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，手试着顺着邓超的T恤向下去接近腹部的位置，还要向下的时候，邓超按住他的手腕，用肘部挡着段奕宏贴近的身体，给两人留出了一段空隙，他吞咽了一口唾液，像是费了很大的力气才发出声音，老段，你听我说，这事，这事真的不行。

邓超费力地从地面和段奕宏身体的钳制间挣脱出来，站起来的时候不小心踢倒了旁边的酒瓶，里面没剩下太多酒，但还是洒了一些到地毯上。他下意识地用手背抹了一把嘴。

段奕宏隐隐约约听见头顶上方好像隔得很远的还没有调整过来的重重低喘，他没有再抬头去看邓超，门被拉开以及锁齿合上的声音传来，段奕宏垂着头咬着牙从牙缝里挤出一声操。

段奕宏脱了T恤和长裤，肚子里的酒劲儿越来越大，被烧得难耐。他滑坐在浴室角落的瓷砖地板上，皮肤在接触到有些凉意的瓷砖时身体不自觉打了个颤，下面涨得厉害，段奕宏的手挑开内裤的边伸进去，握着涨起的性 器开始上下套弄。脑子里一片浆糊，他不想去想任何人任何事情，但邓超的脸和身体总是不自觉冒出来。

当情 欲高 潮从身体的每一个细胞碾过，急促的喘息里一声低吼控制不住地溢出嘴边，全身的肌肉在瞬间的痉挛后慢慢恢复知觉，段奕宏在地板上坐了一会儿，眼神失焦地盯着地板上的下水口，然后烦躁地抓了抓头发，扯了一把纸巾把多余的精 液收拾干净扔进马桶里冲掉。

当他站在淋浴喷头下感到热水浸润皮肤，一些理智和想法才重新归位，他用手掌捂住脸，窝囊和丧气的感觉开始冒出头，他觉得自己像一个软蛋。头脑里的自我怜悯对胃里的酒精产生强烈反应，段奕宏觉得有些反胃，趴在马桶上却只是干呕了几下，没吐出来。

段奕宏站在房间里愣了一会儿，把长裤穿上又脱下，最后又穿上，头重脚轻得厉害，弯腰的时候差点一头栽到地上。大概已经到了后半夜，段奕宏觉得脑子很沉却又没有困意，他不知道该做什么，他拉开窗帘去看外面，他的窗户外有几棵黑压压的树，整个城市睡得很沉，只能看见不多的零星灯光，鹭江大道上剩下一排橘黄色的街灯，这个时候去鹭江边上，风一吹应该会有点冷。

他翻出几张助理送过来的打发时间的电影光盘，挑了张「谍影重重」坐在床头，看了没两分钟思想就跑毛。他在想邓超，控制不住地，想他略微佝偻着的轮廓分明的背影，想他在哪个陌生女人的床上。

门厅突然传来的两声急促的敲门声像是深夜里的鬼，从不知道什么地方潜伏进来，他光着脚下床，把外厅地上阻碍行进的酒瓶和杯子踢到旁边。

拉开门对上的是邓超缓缓抬起的脸和一双雾气朦胧的眼睛，段奕宏朝后退了退把邓超让进来，他感到邓超身上散发出的热气压迫而来，想去房间找件T恤，结果被邓超禁锢在门厅狭小的空间里一步也移动不了。邓超逼了他几步，段奕宏上手掐住邓超的后颈，看着那双眼睛，再下移到嘴唇，他去亲他，捧着他的后脑勺，让他眷恋的唇齿之间，有他的欢喜，也有安抚。

两人拥着一直退到内厅里，邓超的胯部紧紧贴着他，段奕宏把邓超的脑袋按在自己的脖颈间，紧紧抱着他，然后趴在他耳边说，别站这儿，到里边床上，我帮你。

邓超被汗打湿大片的T恤被褪掉，长裤被提到一边，段奕宏侧压在邓超身体上方，只能用上半个身体的重量，邓超的头偏向一侧，他从舌头去舔咬露出来的耳垂和耳朵后面的那片皮肤，邓超就很明显地抖了一下，他顺着下巴到脖子，再到前胸乳 头，身体的颤动持续并强烈起来。他的手从邓超内裤边摸索进去，邓超的胯部不自觉朝上拱起，段奕宏伸出一条腿到他双腿间，压住他身体的晃动。他的手动起来，掌握着力道，另一只手按着邓超的脖子，他把脸埋在邓超旁边，听他嘴里不断逸出的低喘，两人的脸颊密不透风地紧贴在一起。他清清楚楚地感受着高 潮时邓超全身细微而高密度的颤栗，肌肉紧绷着，然后再脱力陷进床里。

里间没有开灯，只有几缕从外厅照进来的光，段奕宏扭头看邓超，他的一条胳膊搭在眼睛上，看不清什么表情。

天刚蒙蒙亮邓超就醒了，没睡两三个小时，睁开眼的时候段奕宏没在旁边。他喊了声老段，没听到回应，刚下了床就觉得天晕地转，头疼得要命。到了外厅里也没看见人影，拉开浴室的门发现段奕宏手里拿着杯子坐在马桶盖上。

你干嘛呢，邓超浑身不舒服，眯着眼强压着疲倦问。段奕宏抬头看了他一眼，用一根棉签沾了水涂抹在有点起皮的嘴唇上说，我没事，你去睡吧，我嘴唇有点干。邓超依旧皱着眉头，眼睛还没有完全适应浴室里的光线，愣了愣说怎么不喝水。段奕宏就说他睡觉前不能喝水，第二天眼皮会肿，又摆摆手叫他去睡觉。

邓超好像费了很大劲儿才明白段奕宏的话，然后从他手里抢过杯子，重新抽了根棉签，说别动。邓超的动作很慢很生疏，但很仔细，段奕宏偶尔低头看邓超脸上困顿的表情和眼睛里闪动的天真，想象这个时候外面的晨光爬上窗沿的光景。

TBC


End file.
